1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a measurement apparatus and a measurement method. Particularly, the present invention relates to a measurement apparatus and a measurement method for measuring the switching time of the output signal output from a device under test.
2. Related Art
For example, a high voltage resistant semiconductor device is known as a device used for controlling an electric automobile and a device used for controlling an AC fan motor, etc. Such a high voltage resistant semiconductor device has a structure in which the PN junction is partitioned with an insulating member such as SiO2 or the like.
Let us consider a case in which a circuit that operates at high voltage is tested. In this case, an arrangement can be conceived in which a test apparatus acquires an output signal while remaining insulated from the circuit that operates at high voltage, thereby determining the quality of the output signal. However, such an arrangement in which an output signal is acquired while the test apparatus remains insulated from a circuit that operates at high voltage has a problem of a reduced response speed. This leads to a difficulty in measuring the rising time or the falling time of the output signal.